Still Thinking
by THE AWESOME RACEHORSE
Summary: A cute little story


I do not own any Percy Jackson but I do own a drippy ice cream cone that is dripping on my pants. If something is wrong don't hesitate to tell me.

Percy POV

"You're not _still_ thinking about Luke, are you?" i asked in annoyance, Annabeth flinched.

"No" _she is such a bad liar, I thought._

"Do you think he will leave Kronos' side?" mock, evident in my voice.

"He was once good" she breathed "I can change him, I'm sure of it" confidence in her voice.

We were sitting by the lake at camp half-blood, I'd been here for a couple of days, Annabeth here a week before me.

I sighed "Good luck, with changing Luke, I mean" I got up and walked away, heading towards the cabins.

"You will help me, right?" she looked scared, as if she knew my answer.

I shook my head "Luke is nothing to me. Just a guy who used to be in the Hermes cabin, and joined the dark side" i laughed mentally at my last words, sounded like we were doing a scene in Star Wars. I looked at Annabeth, she looked hurt, i shook my head again and walked towards my cabin.

Dinnertime

I walked into the lunch hall and made me way to my table. See, every cabin has a table and unless you ask you can't sit next to someone on another table. As i turned to my table i saw a blur coming towards me, then i was embraced in a bone crushing hug.

"Brother" a familiar voice, which I recognized to have belonged to my Cyclopes brother Tyson, bellowed.

I mumbled a "I can't breathe" and he let go of me, gave me a look over and obviously approved of what he saw (over the x-mas holiday, i had started working out, I didn't gain a mass of muscles, but I'm not muscle-less).

"How are you doing, bro?" I said grasping his hand.

"I'm good, brother. Father is pleased with me, says I am good fighter and swords-craftsman. He gave me big grin. After we had made a sacrifice to the gods we sat down on the Poseidon table.

Tyson looked at me all serious and I thought he was going to tell me something big, but said "That girl on the Athena table, Annabeth, is looking at you" he gestured over my shoulder. I turned and realized that my brother was right. Annabeth was looking at me with desperate eyes, tempting me to go over and speak to her. But i just turned around and finished my dinner, put my dirty plate on the wash rack and exited the lunch hall.

Percy POV

I would have been happy to live without talking to Annabeth, what am I saying? I need to speak to Annabeth, and make a plan to manage to get along with her.

Annabeth POV

I'm slightly confused, about what? Why Percy hates me of course. I asked Chiron, he just shook his head and looked at me with pity. I normally don't get along with Pity, but I'm suddenly scared of it. I can't live without my Seaweed Brain. But there's something i can't get over. The way Percy looked at me in the lunch hall.

_Flashback_

_I was watching the Poseidon table, Percy's brother, the Cyclopes called Tyson, Percy was goofing around with his brother. I was hurt; he didn't seem fazed by the way he had hurt me, near the lake. But then i saw Tyson looking at me, a look of confusion on his face? Had the kelp not told him? Tyson made it obvious that he was talking about me, he nodded over Percy's shoulder and he turned around. Stared at me, his eyes told me everything. How he was angry with me, how tortured he looked when i looked at him. And then he looked away; looked at his food, decided he didn't like it and threw it away and then left._

_End of Flashback_

Is this how it's going to be? No more Seaweed Brain? I sighed and tucked up to go to sleep.

Grover POV

They thought I wasn't, but I was noticing how the two stayed away with each other. Percy looked pained, not normal for him. Annabeth just looked sad, but she was planning, I could literally see her brain functioning, working something out. I decided to go visit some Athena cabin mates.

Later that day

When I dropped by Athena's cabin I was shocked, the cabin worked around Annabeth as if she needed space. I pulled aside a young girl. She looked a bit like Annabeth, just younger. She claimed that Annabeth had come into her cabin a few days ago looking really sad, information from Silena Beauregard (Aphrodite cabin) saying she was out with Percy. I would have figured as much, time for me to drop down to my old friend Percy Jackson. Instead of seeing Percy, I bumped into Percy's brother. He was tidying the cabin (for a Cyclopes, I'm laughing), he saw me, and stopped; put his cleaning equipment away and sat on his bed.

"Is this about Percy?" he knew the answer anyway judging by the way he looked at me. I nodded. I was about to ask him what he knew but he spoke before I could voice my thought, he spoke "He seems not too happy with the blonde Annabeth" he stated "I tried to get more out of him but no such luck. But I had a breakthrough last night, he spoke in his sleep. By the sound of it he was going over what happened. He was speaking to Annabeth talking about the boy Luke; it ended with her saying that she was going to change Luke and asked him to help. His answer was short and simple." He took a breath, I was losing patience "He said No" Tyson sighed and sat down, shaking his head.

"This is not good" I moaned.

Annabeth POV

I was sitting doing my homework, when there was a knock on the door. I don't know why but i sat there for like, 2 minutes, then got up and opened the door. The person in my line of vision sent a jolt through me, Percy Jackson. He obviously hadn't got it that i had opened the door and he began to trudge off with his hands in his pockets, oh man! Why didn't i answer the door? I did the next thing that came to mind, ran to catch up with him. I grasped him by the elbow and he reeled back like i had just sent 1000 jolts through him. He looked up, a look of complete bewilderment on his face. When he saw who it was, his expression was softened.

He nodded at me "Annabeth" and then I lost control of my body (and mind), I shot forward and gave him a huge hug. And did something I normally never do in front of anyone. I cried. Obviously not happy with me crying, he wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my back. When i had managed to regain control of my mind I thought about how nice this was. I mean him hugging and comforting me, not me crying!

Percy POV

Well, that's just knocked my plan to Olympus! I didn't know what to do when Annabeth broke down in tears, the only I though I had been to return the embrace, rubbing her back. I put my hand on the back of her head impulsively, and whispered.

Annabeth POV

He whispered in my ear. He tickled my ear, the pleasure a mass of pure delight, I felt like I was going to die. I shivered.

"I'm sorry" he rubbed the back of my head "I should have said I would help you. Of course I still will, if you still believe you can change Luke" _OMG he was going to support me, i thought_. I nodded into his chest, and too soon he pulled away. I felt cold where my body had been pressed against his, I also felt empty but overjoyed that he would help me in the end. I was going to ask why he had suddenly took interest in changing Luke, but I already knew. Or so I thought. Luke had poisoned Percy on his first year here, he never got over it. I think Percy thought that Luke needed help anyway.

"We need a quest" I said, picked up his hand and dragged him towards the Big House, to see Chiron.

Percy POV

Oh Gods. I didn't mean it that way, now the silly Wise Girl thinks i want to go with her to change Luke. Father help me. At the moment she is dragging me to the Big House to ask for a quest. I mean i want to help her (no I don't), but i don't see Luke changing because Annabeth wants him too. Annabeth turns to look at me, a big smile across her face. Oh No. She looks so happy.

At The Big House

Chiron was playing Pinochle with Mr. D and two unfortunate satyrs. Mr. D looked up at me, look of pure hatred on his face. "Peter Johnson, what do owe you for this unpleasant visit" still doesn't like me.

Annabeth POV

Mr. D hasn't changed then.

"We need to talk to Chiron" i said trying to look Mr. D in the eye. But he wasn't looking at me; he and Percy were shooting looks at each other. I coughed, Percy turned to look at me.

"Chiron we need a quest" I spoke, turning my attention to the old centaur. He looked at Percy expectantly.

"Er, yes. We need a quest" he looked down.

"Are you sure?" he questioned. We nodded. I was pretty sure; i looked at Percy. He didn't look quite so sure, but he nodded his head.

"Then you have my permission. Do you need to confront the Oracle?" Percy shook his head. I followed his example. Chiron nodded and turned back to the game.

"I hope you don't come back, Peter Johnson" Dionysus said, looking up.

"Can't get rid of me that easily, sir" a grim look on Percy's face, he turned and left.

I asked how many people we could take on this quest, he gave me a total of two more. I instantly knew who they were. Grover Underwood, satyr. Tyson, son of Poseidon. I left.

Percy POV

What have i done? Now i have to go on a stupid quest to save Luke. I had planned to go back to my cabin and get some rest but it was only 6 pm, I decided to go to the beach behind my cabin and take a swim. Then I've got to find Annabeth and sort of this quest (sigh).

If you have any suggestions I am looking for Ideas and please rate and review


End file.
